In the Wizard's castle
by Galionne
Summary: Having one lover was already a gigantic change in Merasmus' long, eternal life. But having two? (Merasmus/Soldier/Zhanna fluff)


The old wizard sat on the edge of the king sized bed with a quiet yawn. He untied the rope at his waist, took the hem of his robe and pulled it all the way up and over his scrawny shoulders. The black fabric was then unceremoniously tossed on the carpeted floor in favor of a thinner, more comfortable night robe Merasmus had picked out from the dresser. He put it on and carefully slipped into bed next to Jane.

The Soldier was lying on his side and had probably been asleep for a few hours already –it _was_ 2 A.M. after all. The wizard pressed his chest to his lover's muscular back and nuzzled into his neck, throwing his right arm around him and letting it hang over his side. He inhaled softly and a sweet, sugary scent filled his nostrils. Jane had been stealing honey from the cupboard again. The wizard sighed and pressed himself closer. He'd have to find a way of keeping him away from that cupboard someday; maybe with a spell of some sort… Something warm suddenly brushed against his hand and he froze.

Zhanna's fingers.

She had moved in with them about two weeks ago but he still tended to forget about her. Soldier had returned from his latest secret mission accompanied by the Russian woman and had begged Merasmus to let her stay. He wanted them to live together in a 'ménage-à-trois' –God only knows where he learned what that meant. The wizard had of course refused at first, but for Jane's good he had quickly come to accept Zhanna's presence in his castle. After all she wasn't a bad roommate; not even anywhere near that. He had to admit he did quite enjoyed her company: she was a friendly person with good conversation, gentle and always willing to help. She even managed to keep Jane from wrecking the castle and that was _quite something_. The wizard had gotten used to the woman by now. What he still wasn't used to however was having to share a room, a bed and even a man with her.

Zhanna's fingers brushed across his again before gently grasping his hand, making the wizard involuntarily shudder. He couldn't see her from where he was lying behind Soldier, but he could feel her grip. She was a strong woman. Her strength was probably just as great as Jane's and her hands just as large; the only difference being they weren't rough and calloused. Merasmus could feel warm, soft skin under his fingertips instead and a comfortably strong grip holding him. He tentatively gave the woman's hand a squeeze and was rewarded by her thumb starting to gently rub across the back of his hand tracing slow, lazy patterns. The wizard remained silent, his breathe hitching just slightly as he squeezed her hand again.

Jane was still soundly asleep, snoring softly as his chest rose and fell in a regular motion. Zhanna kept stroking the wizard's hand and tugged it gently. Merasmus groaned and buried his face into Jane's shoulder, refusing to move from such a comfortable spot. He squeezed her hand again but the tugging became more insistent, urging him to prop himself up on one elbow. He peered over Jane and, despite the ambient darkness discerned her from, propped up on one elbow as well, hazel eyes gleaming in the green light coming from Merasmus' own. She leaned closer and clumsily pressed her lips to the corner of his own before shifting to find his mouth.

The wizard jolted a bit in surprise and was about to move back when Zhanna resumed the hand stroking. She curled her fingers against his palm, gently rubbing her thumb along his knuckles. Merasmus relaxed and breathed out through his nose softly.

She felt so much different from Jane… Her lips were soft, pressing against his just enough so he knew she was there but without it being one of those rough, mouth-crushing-kisses Jane often administered him in a sudden haze of lust. She held and stroked his hand with great care, fully aware that old-age had made his bones a lot more fragile –again, unlike Jane. One thing she did have in common with the Soldier however was a great amount of strength; yet she still managed to hold it back just enough for Merasmus not to feel threatened by her presence.

Zhanna began to move back and he leaned forwards following her lips; trying to make the pleasant sensation last as long as possible until they had to part. Her warm breathe caressed his skin and the wizard felt the heavy pounding in his chest and fluttering in his stomach grow even stronger. She smiled softly; Merasmus suddenly became a bit lightheaded and he mirrored it lazily, running his thumb along her knuckles when she squeezed his hand gently. Jane groaned a bit and shifted; arching his back against the wizard's chest and throwing an arm around Zhanna. The woman let out a quiet chuckle and nuzzled into his cheek. She released Merasmus' hand and pulled the covers further over their three tired forms, making sure the older man had his share of the large blanket as well before rolling back onto her side. The wizard's fingers intertwined with hers again under the sheets and Merasmus lay back with a content sigh.

Maybe Jane was right.

Maybe this was going to work.


End file.
